Customer premise equipment (CPE) devices may be installed within a premise to deliver a plurality of different services. One such service may include the wireless delivery of video or other multimedia services. Multimedia content delivered over a wireless network can be particularly vulnerable to problems arising in the transmission, delivery, and processing of the content. For example, issues may arise with a CPE device (e.g., wireless gateway, access point, etc.) installed at a premise to deliver wireless communications to client devices, and the issues may cause noticeable problems on a wireless link used to carry wireless communications from the CPE device to a client device and/or at a client device receiving the wireless service.
Typically, service providers are forced to rely on server based systems to access the operational status of wireless video devices located at the customer premise. These server based systems can query the operational condition of a device on a periodic basis. However, these server systems are not designed to monitor real-time wireless video performance, and are not actively alerted when operational issues arise. Thus, service providers may not become aware of a potential issue with a wireless CPE device until the customer has already noticed a degradation in the quality of the wireless video service and/or has contacted the service provider. Moreover, service providers lack a performance check tool to ensure the successful installation of wireless video devices. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for monitoring the performance of a wireless service that is delivered to a customer premise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.